


Morning interrupted

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: “Good morning” she says. “Morning, honey” Lena answers and returns the kiss, smiling. But this time the kiss turned into two and then three and suddenly Kara was over Lena kissing her desperately; kissing first her lips, then jaw and lastly taking her time while kissing her neck.“Babe, the kids” Lena whispers without wanting her to stop. Kara looks at the clock that says 6:30 am, “It’s early, we have at least one hour”.orKara sees her wife and gets horny in the am





	Morning interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic, English isn't my first language and I'm not sure if I'll continue writing but I had fun! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Edit: I changed verb tenses cause as someone Kindly pointed out I was alternating between past and present

The sun was weakly shinning through the curtains when Kara opens her eyes to the most beautiful sight. There’s a gorgeous brunette next to her, her chest going up and down while sleeping soundly. “Hey babe, were you watching me sleep?” Lena says with her voice a little raspy from all those hours of sleeping. “You’re so beautiful” Kara responds and leans in to give her a sweet kiss. “Good morning” she says. “Morning, honey” Lena answers and returns the kiss, smiling. But this time the kiss turns into two and then three and suddenly Kara is over Lena kissing her desperately; kissing first her checks, forehead, lips, then slowly going to her jaw and lastly taking her time while kissing her neck. 

“Babe, the kids” Lena whispers without wanting her to stop. Kara looks at the clock that says 6:30 am; “It’s early, we have at least one hour”. She looks into those piercing green eyes with a smirk and starts trailing kisses all over the brunette. Their lips connect again, their tongues fighting for dominance when she hears a shy moan coming from Lena’s mouth. Kara smiles and slowly slips a hand under Lena’s old band T-shirt, waiting for Lena’s approval; she pulls it up after watching her nod. Now Lena's tummy is showing and Kara can’t resist but to leave slow wet kisses all over Lena’s visible skin, sucking every area, softly so as to not leave marks. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Lena”; Kara keeps on kissing all over her exposed skin while starting to grind up and down. “Kara... take it off please” Lena says with a voice that only showed desire. So she does, Kara takes her T-shirt off. She briefly stares at the woman that’s under her, with her ocean blue eyes filled with desire and admiration, before continuing the kisses. She leans down and starts giving her rougher kisses, adding some passion and spice. She then slowly goes down to pay attention to her breasts after having kissed her collar bones. 

“Mama?” a little voice says from the bedroom door. “Oh shit!” Kara says falling on top of Lena and staying still so that she’s covering her naked upper body. “Mama... what are you doing?”. Kara clears her throat, “We are just playing a game sweetie, why don’t you go back to your room and mama will be there right up”. Lena starts laughing, she couldn’t believe that their 5 year old daughter just walked in on them. “I’m hungry” Liv says while rubbing her eyes. “I know bug, mama will be right up, just go and wait for mama in your room please, you can play in the meantime”. The little girl turns around and walks back to her room, dragging her favorite bear. 

“Stop looking at me like that” Kara frowns. “You know how much I love it when I’m right” Lena says, lifting her brow and continuing laughing. Kara rolls to her side of the bed and starts laughing too. “I’m going to take a shower while you get a head start with breakfast” Lena leans in and gives Kara a peck before leaving the bed and heading to the bathroom. “Wait” Kara says and Lena turns around. “So, that means I can’t join you?” Kara smirks, Lena smiles back, turns around and keeps on walking, swaying her hips.

After a few minutes, Lena gets off the shower, all she could smell is the food they are cooking downstairs. She puts on comfy clothes and goes to their son’s room. She opens the door slowly to check on him and he is still sound asleep. She gently picks him up from his cradle and starts to head down to meet her girls with the baby still sleeping in her arms. 

“It smells amazing!” She says with a smile while getting closer to the kitchen isle were her daughter is playing. “Mommy; we’re doing pancakes. It’s pancakes days, this means no school!”. “Yes bug, it’s Sunday, so no school for you today. What are you drawing honey?”; Liv points at the paper filled with indecipherable lines, “This is mama, this is you, this is me and this is baby Leo, it’s our family” Lena could feel her eyes filling with tears. “Wow munchkin, it’s beautiful” Kara says, putting her hand on Lena’s waist, carefully so as not to wake up the baby while she leaves a kiss on her neck and then goes back to pancake duty. 

Lena goes to the living room and puts the baby down in his bouncer, grabs the intercom and walks back towards the kitchen where Kara and Liv are. “Need any help babe?” Lena asks and gives her a kiss on the check; “Nope, I’m fine, almost ready!” Kara answers. 

“Mama said a bad word today” Liv says; she is still drawing and moving her hanging legs back and forth. “Yes baby, you’re right” Lena answered ”Mama will have to put money in the swear jar, right?”; “uh huh” replies the little girl. “Okay, okay... Honey can you bring my wallet please? It’s on my bag and put some change in the jar for me. Thanks love”. Lena goes and gets her wallet but Kara was out of pocket money so she puts a 100 dollar bill on the jar. Kara looks at her with a puzzled look. “What? You’re out of change...” Lena says smiling “and serves you right for not finishing what you started this morning” she adds whispering close to her ear.

“OKAY, who wants pancakes?!!!” A blushed Kara says so as to keep the images from earlier out of her mind. “Me, me, me!!” Liv yells jumping up and down making Lena and Kara chuckle. “Yes bug, but don’t forget to eat your fruit too” Lena tells the little girl after leaving a kiss on her head. 

While there were all having breakfast Kara grabbed her phone and shot a quick text to her sister:

Kara: I know it’s unexpected but can you please take care of the kids today?

Alex: Sorry Kara, we would love to but it’s date night. 

Kara: Please? Please? I’ll give you whatever you want. 

Alex: Jeez Kara you don’t have to sound so desperate. 

Kara: Lena and I have unfinished business from this morning, if you know what I mean...

Alex: Oh god Kara, TMI, TMI. Just drop them after lunch and pick them up before 7 pm. We have reservations tonight.

“So...” Kara starts and Lena looks at her, “Liv, sweetie, would you like to spend the afternoon with auntie Alex and auntie Sammy and their doggie?”, “Play date! Play date! YES” the little girl answers and starts running around the table. Lena smiles because she knows exactly what Kara’s doing. “What?” Kara looks at her “Don’t you want to finish what we started this morning?” Kara gives her wife a flirtatious look. “God Kara, you didn’t have to move our kids out, you know” Lena says, trying not to smile much; an afternoon alone with her wife is all she needed. “What can I say? I can’t resist, I married a hot CEO who drives me crazy” Kara whispers in her ear while hugging her lady from behind. “I suppose they won’t remember this when they are older” Lena replies and grins.

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcomed, please let me know if I did the tags right..  
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day :)


End file.
